


No One Can Touch Us

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [19]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Shads and Shade fighting, awwwwww, cute nostalgic stories, deathbat goddess, funny drunk guitarists, heartstrings, metalcore dreamboat, wise old Brooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Brooks takes the first shift and as usual plays the wise sage and saves the day."You've seen him. He's all screamy and muscle bound and dimples and hot and swagger."





	No One Can Touch Us

That afternoon, she distracted herself by going into the studio with Andy. Raven was busy making sure Matt smoothed everything over, so she nervously went by herself.  
At first, she wondered if Andy might take advantage of the opportunity, given how pissed she was at her boyfriend--but he remained the complete gentlemen. They had a couple of awkward moments when they'd accidentally get a little too physically close, but he made it perfectly clear via his body language that he really did want to keep away from her. They stayed late and eventually realized what time it was.  
  
"Holy shit, it's nine o'clock. I didn't mean to keep you here this late, Vi." Andy had been in the singing booth and emerged after he noticed the time.  
"You're not keeping me here, Andy. I'm just distracting myself. I know I probably won't sleep well tonight so there's no point in going home." She came out of the mixing booth and looked at the floor.  
Andy put his hands in his pockets, "You wanna talk about it, Violet? It seems to really be bothering you."  
She looked up at him to try and figure out if it was a move or not, and then decided she didn't care. Sighing, she walked over to the couch and plopped down, "You can't tell anyone, Black."  
"Of course." He sat next to her.  
  
"That video _is_  him."  
  
He seemed genuinely surprised. His beautiful blues searched her violet ones, "Oh, Shade....That's awful, I'm so sorry."  
  
She shook her head, "Don't feel sorry for me...He told me what happened last night and I wish I could say that it didn't bother me until the video came out..."  
  
"But it did."  
  
"Yeah."  
Andy laughed lightly, "What? You've never been jealous before? It's a pretty natural reaction when somebody else blows your man."  
  
Violet's eyebrows pulled down as she considered what she was about to say, "Andy...I really haven't ever been jealous before. I'm not sure if us working together is the reason I should or shouldn't tell you this, but..." He quirked an eyebrow, seeing she was about to be brutally honest, "The reason, well, one of the reason's...Matt and I are open," She bit her lip and looked away before looking up at him again, suddenly realizing they were way too close to one another, "I'm a sex addict."  
  
Now he was the one looking away, tugging at the back of his neck, "Wow, Vi.....that...explains a lot." He suddenly felt used and leaned over on his elbows, not having a clue what to say.  
"Andy--" She knew that reaction well, "Don't be like that. I like you a lot, and in a world where Matt didn't exist we would probably make a pretty great couple...I've never given a shit about age, and you're well..." Violet smiled and blushed a little, nudging him when he smiled back, "You're pretty incredible. But you knew that."  
He couldn't help but blush a little back and run his fingers through his hair as he straightened back up.  
  
Looking down at her, he realized how much trouble he was in. Leaning her slightly back into the couch, he brushed his lips against hers, softly prying them open and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her hand slowly moved up his back, under his tshirt, and pulled him closer. His hand moved down the outside of her thigh, and when he found himself moving it up the inside of her thigh, he yanked it away and broke the deep kiss.  
  
"Oh my god, Violet, I am so sorry." He shook his head at himself, "I know how that must've looked. I'm not trying to take advantage of you. That....shouldn't've happened."  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath, "It's okay, Andy. I think we're just going to have to get used to that shit happening sometimes."  
  
His disappointed eyes looked down at her as he pursed his lips and pulled his scowl, "Don't worry, Shade. That will _not_  happen again." He stood up and gave her a hand, offering to walk her out. She took it and a few minutes later they were politely saying goodnight.  
  
Looking at her phone, she sighed when she saw how many times M. had texted her throughout the day.  
  
- _Remember that I love you.-_  
 _-Tell me what you need, baby.-_  
 _-I miss you.-_  
 _-fuck, I can't take the silent treatment, hon. Please call me._ -  
  
The last one had been sent an hour before.  
  
- _Sorry for the silent treatment. I'm not ignoring you, I was in the studio all day with Andy._ -  
  
Matt immediately got her message, as he had clutched to his phone all day--hoping she'd text or call. When he read it, he furrowed his brow.  
 _I guess I'll have to get used to that_ , he thought.  
  
- _that's fine, baby. I really wanna talk._ -  
  
- _I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry, but I just need a couple days, I'll be fine. Trust me, as a Ragemonster I understand. These feelings are new for me and I just need to process them.-_  
  
 _-okay. I wanted to let you know that I admitted to the guys I have a serious problem. They're going to watch me and I'm going cold turkey until I see you again.-_  
  
She scoffed out loud when she read it. That should be interesting.  
  
 _-If that's what you need. I love you. Goodnight.-_  
  
He cursed out loud and threw the phone lightly on the floor, running his hands over his face.  
  
"Still doesn't wanna talk, huh?" Brooks sat beside him on the bus couch, flipping through the channels on the tv. He'd offered taking the first night to watch over their messed up brother. The rest of the band were still partying on Bullet's bus. Matt and Brooks had partaken in a couple of beers, but when Brooks saw that Brian was gettting a little too drunk and flirty, he steered Matt back to their own bus. It was getting late anyway, and they'd be leaving before too long.  
  
"No." Matt sat back and folded his arms, "I don't know what to do. I haven't had a girlfriend in like, over a fucking decade and I have no clue."  
The drummer muted the tv and turned to him, "Well ya gotta do something. She might say she's fine, and I'm sure she will be, but if you do something nice for her--she'll be fine a lot sooner." He picked up his drumsticks and poked one at him.  
  
"Like what, though?" Matt batted at the stick.  
  
"Is there anything that you've never told her that she might wanna hear?"  
"Even if I thought of something, she's not talking to me."  
"Pull a Synyster. Say it on radio, tv, whatever."  
  
"Brooks, man, you're a fuckin' genius. I love you, man." Matt's face broke into a grin.  
  
"Easy there, buddy." He laughed before three drunk guitarists stumbled through the door.  
  
Zacky was carrying Johnny on his back, and when he missed the top step, they went down--laughing and sprawling. Synyster climbed on after them too quickly and somersaulted spryly, like he often did, but landed also sprawled out on the floor.  
After they all giggled for a few moments, Brian grabbed Zacky by the shirt and pulled his twin lead on top of him, kissing him deeply right there in front of everyone.  
  
Johnny stood up and kicked at them, "Gross, guys!! Not in front of Shads!"  
  
In a flurry of drunken movement, the two other guitarists were up, apologizing.  
  
Shadows just laughed and shook his head, "Guys, I'm not exactly horny right now, given that all I'm focused on right now is making this up to her."  
"Good luck with that." Gates gave him a gun finger and a wink, trying to stay standing. Then he yanked Zacky into his bunk as Brooks turned the tv to full volume.  
  


The next day at noon, Raven walked into her office and turned on a radio station via her computer.  
"You gotta hear this."  
It was live and had just started, whatever it was.  
"What is this, Rave?"  
"I dunno. Just listen."  
  
"I'm here with M. Shadows of Avenged Sevenfold. For anyone who doesn't know, you and your girlfriend--Violet Shade of Winged Victory Records--have recently been through something that unfortunately rock stars sometimes have to go through: seriously insane fans. We won't go into the details, but you called us this morning to do something special for her? What for, M.?"  
  
"Well, first, thanks for having me on on such short notice. Even though this wasn't my fault or hers, I know she must be feeling pretty weird about it, and ya know, we've been apart for like two weeks already. I know that doesn't seem like a long time, but to a new couple it feels like months. So I wanted to do a little something for her just because."  
  
"Okay, Shadows. Shoot. You said you wanted to share a story about her?"  
  
"Yeah," He cleared his throat.  
  
She had to admit just hearing his voice was making her melt inside.  
  
"This was one of those memories so old that it didn't dawn on me until about a week ago and I was going to tell her that I remembered this, but the right moment hadn't come up yet, since she's not on tour right now. Ya know, those foggy memories that you can't believe you forgot and when you suddenly remember, this kind of huge wave of nostalgia washes over you?"  
  
The DJ laughed and nodded, "Totally, man."  
  
"So we were on Warped Tour way back in 2003. Back then, we were just getting off our feet. In our ridiculous vamp style and eyeliner and shit. We had this super crazy awesome, but pretty small, fanbase and we were just starting to get into the real, well metalcore at the time, lifestyle--drugs and fangirls and partying every night until you were lights out. But I had gotten out of this awful relationship a few months before, where this girl had totally broken my heart. So for months I was like this lame frontman who maybe got drunk or high after a concert, but I totally hated girls during that time and I was probably a complete asshole to some of our fans. By the time we were at the show in South Carolina, I was finally getting over her, and I was starting to have a better time on stage and stuff. That show was awesome--we were on the smaller stage back then, so it was a really intimate setting--a smaller but really insane crowd. They were into it the second we were on stage. So we start with 'To End the Rapture' and I see this absolutely fucking gorgeous, purple haired goddess in the very front just staring up at me--"  
  
The DJ laughed out loud, "No fuckin' way."  
  
"Yeah. It was her." She could hear his smile, "I almost didn't come in after Gates' solo, and I'm like, trying not to stare back, and be all fuckin' Mr. cool guy--" He was laughing hard at himself now, "But, you've seen her, she's all beautiful and tattoos and dark makeup and sexy curves and confidence. I hadn't been attracted to any women in awhile, so it really threw me. So I, like, saunter up to the high riser and put a leg on it and fucking smiled at her. I'm sure I looked so creepy. And not to sound like an egomaniac, but she's probably always remembered that and thinks that I didn't."  
  
"Wow, that's hilarious! So she's been a deathbat for that long?"  
  
"Yeah, Vi's been a fan pretty much since our first record. Her and her sister. She's told me that back then she was kinda a fangirl that later, as she grew up and we grew up, became just a huge fan of our music. So that's not why they signed us or anything, but it's a funny story."  
  
"So you two have this, like, dark Disney fairy tale kind of thing going on that's becoming a thing of its own. Where as some fans of other bands, girls anyway, would hate that their favorite rock star is taken, your--and her--fans are hard core rooting for you guys. I saw the reactions on Twitter. People were pissed!!! It's a good thing that girl kept herself under a fake name and shit, or she'd have an angry mob outside her front door ready to kick her ass for you guys. I mean, your story is seriously one for the ages, man."  
  
"Thanks, dude. We like to think so."  
  
"Can we call her in? I think it'd be great to hear her reaction and her side of this story."  
  
"Sure," He shrugged and grinned, trying not to seem overly excited to hear her voice.  
They called and she picked up.  
  
"Violet, hi! You're on the air with Ronny and M. Shadows. I assume you've been listening?"  
  
"Yeah." She was attempting to not get overemotional, his cute story still sinking in.  
  
"Hi, baby." Matt chimed in, trying to cover the pride in his voice that he'd done well and he was finally talking to her again.  
  
"Hi." She felt like the fan girl that had been watching them that day so long ago.  
  
"So how has this story hit you, Violet?"  
  
There was a slight pause, "That was...really sweet, Matt."  
  
Ronny went on with the questions, knowing she might be a little short on words, "Do you remember the day he's referring to?"  
  
She cleared her throat, blushing, "Abso-fucking-lutely. I'd never seen him before that day. I'd listened to their music for two years by then, but never seen them. Jade yanked me over to their stage and we forced our way up front and all of a sudden I'm looking up at this metalcore dreamboat."  
  
Matt blushed hard.  
  
She decided to copy his statement about her, "You've seen him. He's all screamy and muscle bound and dimples and hot and swagger. I was on fire. I mean, I like to think I typically have game, but it was completely gone. I felt like such a dork just standing there. Everyone else is rockin' out, my sister's throwing rock horns like everyone else and gawking at Synyster. Not me. I'm just not usually like that around guys--not even back then."  
  
She'd always known he would love this story, but was too embarrassed to tell him. But it turns out he had felt the same way about her and she'd never known.  
  
"So when I had that reaction, my game just totally hit the ground. I eventually recovered and for the rest of the concert I was into it and head banging and shit with everyone else--but for that first song. Damn." She whistled and Ronny laughed.  
  
Shade hadn't been sure how she was going to get over what had happened, but now she couldn't even remember being angry.  
  
"Violet, I know our listeners would want me to ask, when are you going back on tour with the guys?"  
  
She grinned just thinking about it, "Right now Raven and I have a project, so as soon as that's done, I'll probably go out with them again."  
"Can you say what the project is?"  
She knew the answer would start all sort of rumors, so she decided against it, "Nope."  
  
Ronny chuckled, "Alrighty then. Matt, other than this story I remember you pulling a similar story out of your ass about seeing her backstage and telling her in the middle of a video interview. Any other confessions?"  
  
Matt laughed, "No, I think that's enough confessions for today."  
  
"Any advice for your fans out there about the perfect relationship? Given that you guys are this match made in metal heaven?" Everyone laughed lightly.  
  
"Uh, not really. To be honest, we're both in foreign territory here. Neither of us have really been in serious relationships before so we have no idea what we're doing. Right now it's all perfect and ya know," He cleared his throat obviously to get across that he meant they were doin' it all the time, "But I'm sure there will be ugly fights and stupid shit and I know I'm gonna be a huge fuck up sometimes." She giggled from the other end of the line and his heart warmed at the sound, "But we'll get through all of it." He smiled unabashedly, not caring that he sounded like a complete sap.  
  
"So there you have it boys and girls, M. Shadows being a hopeless romantic. That's all the time we have, thanks M. and thanks Violet. Til next time."

  
  
https://gfycat.com/gifs/detail/accomplishedbravecanvasback  
  
(the look on Matt's face after knowing she's happy again! adorable.)

**Author's Note:**

> you ever have one of those moments? when something reminds you of a memory you haven't even remembered in a decade or something? it's such a weird feeling.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVxzDxfKsHA (the concert she saw in 2003)
> 
> Trying to channel Matt in interviews is kinda intimidating for some reason. But I think I've watched enough of them that I did ok lol :)
> 
> What did you think of this? Too adorable, not adorable enough? It's no music video, but he didn't fuck up THAT badly....yet...(j/k im such a tease)
> 
> When Syn falls on the bus I was so tempted to have him say the "...you play it with your bum bum" line, but it was too over the top. Thought you guys would laugh though :)  
> Keep the comments comin' pleeeaasssee!


End file.
